sukisyofandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Nagase
Kai Nagase (永瀬 芥 Nagase Kai) is the oldest son of Aizawa, the main antagonist in Sukisyo. Like his father, he is also stepping up to becoming a professor. In White Flower and Mou Matte, Nagase is also a substitute teacher, the chemistry lab advisor, and the elite member if the Be-Reave primary, the school's advanced Chemistry department. Appearance Nagase has short teal-green hair with long, lower chest length side locks. Like his father, he also has violet-blue eyes and wears a a pair of glasses. Nagase is almost always wearing a long white lab coat and a dark purple turlteneck. He is known for being expressionless, but the creators of Sukisyo describe how Nagase actually does have a range of facial expressions. He has eye-length bangs that are thicker in the middle, thinner at the sides. Nagase also shares facial similarities with his other biological father, Shin'ichirō Minato. He's probably one of the more mature characters in the Sukisyo cast. Personality Nagase is a quiet young man who seems to over work himself. He is very clever and sometimes critical with his thinking. Many students fear him, he is however really popular with the chemistry department. While he may seem emotionless to a certain degree, he normally can express himself, at least as much he can, around Gaku. Nagase is all around a good guy, but because of his father, is often avoided and misinterpreted. Backround Birth Not much is revealed about Nagase's past in the anime. He is seen as a child taunting Sora in the lab shortly after being kidnapped. "Father said... no one would give a damn if you two disappeared." In the White Flower novel series, however, it reveals a world of difference. It goes in to detail stating that Nagase is not "like other people", derived from the fact that Nagase was a test tube child who was originally going to be Aizawa's experiment. It states that while Aizawa had Shin'ichirō Minato in his lab years ago, Aizawa used his and Shin'ichirō's DNA to create Nagase, and one drawing in particular from official material has a picture of Nagase and Minato comparing the two. Childhood As a child, Nagase was quiet and never one to talk or speak or socialize. Gaku would frequently visit the lab as a child and the two played for hours. While Nagase remembers this and cherishes this memory, Gaku cannot remember it at all (this can be seen in a flashback chapter of Sukisyo's official manga "After Stories", as well as in the novels). Nagase has always truly loved Gaku since his childhood, but never openly admitted it, mostly to protect Gaku from his father Aizawa. Nagase was always over protective over Gaku and always kept Gaku's interest in heart. Aizawa had gotten attatched to Nagase, and with the help of Nanami's departure, chose Sora and Sunao instead. Nagase grew up to resemble his father, much to his unacceptance. He is witty, quiet, and even deemed as socially awkward and scary from his peers. Nagase rarely speaks, but like his father, speaks in a more flourished vocabulary while most of the other casts uses a heavy Tokyo accent. Nagase grew up to study and advance in science and chemistry as well, and even experiments and collabs with his father. Both have many thesis printed in scientific magazines. Relationships Gaku Ichikawa Nagase loves Gaku, but that doesn't stop Kirito Nakahara and Ren Shiina from getting in the way. While Kirito may have a crush on Nagase, Nagase does not have the same feelings towards him, and Kirito constantly attacks Shiina and Gaku in a sad attempt to gain Nagase's attention. Ren admits in Mou Matte and White Flower that he has a crush on Nagase, but is also in love with Gaku. While Nagase disdains Shiina, he accepts this, and the three start a three-way relationship. Sora Hashiba Nagase becomes friends with Sora, and the two seem to have a love-hate friendship on the games, audio dramas and novels. In the anime, Nagase dies along with his father in a fire caused by Sunao shortly after saving Sora and Sunao, redeeming himself. Kano Kano is very attached to Nagase and Gaku, always clinging to his coat and bothering Nagase to play with him. Gaku thinks this is cute, while Nagase gets very anooyed with it. He addresses Nagase by "Oni-Chan" and seems to never want to leave his side. Ayano often jokes saying it's almost as if Kano is their child instead. Trivia *He was named after Kai Nanami, his father's love interest. Category:Character Category:Male Characters